Rage the Hedgehog(Fan video game)
THIS IS A WIP I CANNOT MAKE THIS ALL AT ONCE Plot/Story The plot is about Rage the hedgehog(if you didn't know from the title). Rage is flying through the forest, trying to find chaos emeralds. He comes across 1 and finds Technisis. Here is conversation "Well well well... look who just became redundant..." "What do you mean?" "You fool...*Technisis walks to Rage, turns him around and pulls out tracking chip* I've been following you the whole time." "You used me" "Do not take it so personal. Why are you so Naive?" "Shut. UP.*Rages fire aura grows and brightens*" "Do not talk to me that way, Rage. I could demolish you within a second" "Try me." "Alright... I haven't fought anyone in 10 hours... Lets go" This leads to the first fight, with Rage and Technisis. You have to set Technisis on fire 5 times to beat him. He runs around trying to punch you, because he left his gadgets. After that, another scene plays... "Hah! Tech, pick up on your skills next time bro!" "I will see you again, Rage, and I WILL win" Rage picks up the emerald* "Unlimted power huh..." Rage flies back to Station Square and finds Sonic* "Yo Sonic." *Sonic turns around* Tosses emerald* "Your welcome buddy. Took me about... 4 hours to find that." "Heh, Thanks Rage, we really need as many Chaos Emeralds as we can get." "I know. I also saw Technisis. He planted a tracking device in my head at some point and tracked me down to the emerald. It's gone now... I think *Rage checks his hair* Yeah, im good" "I've had it up the here with Tech's antics" said Knuckles. "So have I. Alright, so the plan is to find more of the emeralds, but lets try to stay under the radar, the last thing we need is to deal with Technisis or Egghead." Sonic said. "So thats a deal." "Deal." Level 1: Treasure Island Treasure Island is an under-the-radar remote island found off the coast of Emerald Coast. The map plays like the level from sonic adventure, with sand covering the ground and ocean water around it. You run have to homing attack a badnik and run up a small bridge thing. Then you jump on a spring that jumps you up to a large plateau. Then you homing attack 5 badniks to get across a small river passing. Hopefully someone can think of the rest. End of level 1 "This was where the emerald was seen last, Sonic" Tails said. "Okay, Knuckles?" Sonic said "Im on it." *Knuckles digs around the very small island that they are on.* "Great. No emerald. Either Over Easy or Technisis beat us to it." Rage said, frustrated. "You are precisly correct." *Technisis floats down from the sky holding a green emerald.* "DANG IT!" Knuckles exclaimed "We're not going down without a fight guys, Technisis, bring it." Sonic said, with great bravery in his voice. "You may have triumphed in our last engagement, but I assure you, I will be the victor in this one!" Technisis exclaimed. "*blinks twice* What?" Rage asked "*sigh* You won the last fight, but I will be victorious in this one." Technisis said impatiently. "Ohhhh... okay." Rage said. Boss for Level 1 Technisis sends out himself and "The Brawler" Technisis's quotes in this battle "You hit like a girl, is it because you were taught by your mother?" "Take this!" "Brawler, achieve victorious!" The Brawler's only attacks are Punch and Charge. Charge is his most powerful attack, and he charges at you shoulder first(like the charger from left 4 dead 2) and if he crashes into you, he throws you up in the air. Punch is just a punch that does about 2 points of damage, not much. Technisis's moves consist of punches and kicks, that he uses in a devastating combo, but will really only do it when you are doing multiple combos on him. After boss cutscene "How ya like those apples tech?" "I see you have been practicing your work, Rage, but know this. I will destroy you, and you will bow before-" *Rage kicks him and takes the emerald* "I don't have time for your blubbering." "Dang Rage." Sonic said with enthusiasm "What? We need these emeralds." Rage said with a serious tone in his voice "Okay, but you didn't have to-" Sonic tried to explain "Look. I know Technisis, he wouldn't hand it over. Lets just go." Rage said. He was trying to end this conversation quickly. *Sonic looks at him and nods* "Alright, lets go guys." Sonic said. "Well, we got the next emerald." Sonic said. "2 down, 5 to go..." Rage said boringly "I got it! The next emerald was located in... uh oh." Tails said with a crack in his voice, like he was scared "Well? Where is it Tails?" Amy asked "It was last located in Thunder Waters..." "Big deal. Wait, what is Thunder Waters?" Rage asked. "Its an underwater base, under some type of... hurricane." "Alright. I'll go." Rage said "Are you kidding? You could get hurt out there, or worse." Sonic said worried "I'll be fine alright. Im heading out now." Level 2: Thunder Waters This map has a lot of things going on in the background. You got fish swimming for their lives, you got small underwater tornadoes, and badniks. The badniks you fight swim around and will block your entrance, others will shoot small missles, and the others will grab you and will punch you until you lose their grip. Since you are in the water, you cant use anything fire related, so you can only use punching and kicking. You swim forward and onto platforms in the water, to collect rings and stuff, and just go forward. Then you get to a base, and you enter it. Whoever makes this game can come up with the rest. Level 2 boss The boss is a huge badnik with missles, spikes, and a few magic tricks. He also can step on you, and use a jetpack. This is inspired by the Death Egg Robot. After boss "Well. You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. I better leave before Sonic and the rest start to worry..." Rage says. He picks up the emerald, and the cutscene ends. "Where is he? I hope he's alright." Sonic said worried. "Calm down Sonic. Rage is a tough guy, im sure he made it." Tails said trying to calm Sonic down "I know, but I just can't help but feel worried." "Why would you be worried?" Rage said "Rage! Thank god your alright man, I was getting worried." Knuckles said. Rage raised an eyebrow while looking at him* "You. Worried about me. Sounds too good to be true." "Whatever. I was only worried because I wouldn't have a right hand man." Knuckles said. "Sure you were, knux." Sonic said. "Aaanyways, Heres the emerald." Rage said as he tossed Sonic the blue emerald. "So, where we going next?" Amy asked "I think its best if we take a break." Sonic said. "Come on. Its like you said before, we need as many emeralds as we can get." Knuckles said. "Yeah, your right." Sonic agreed. "So, next place Tails?" Rage asked Tails. "Im on it. Alright, the next place we are going to is... I can't find anything on the red emerald, we need to do this the old fashioned way." Tails explained. "Alright, lets look around for the red one." Sonic said. "Alright then..." Rage said with dissapointment "Alright, lets check this abandoned building" Sonic said "Yeah, because anything abandoned always ends up with ice cream and apple pie in shows, movies, and games." Rage said sarcasticly "Rage?" Knuckles asked "Yeah?" Rage replied. "Shut up." Knuckles told Rage. "Hey listen up pal, I will set you on fire and you will be begging for mercy." "Yeah, I'd like to see you try-" "Enough." Sonic said. "We don't have time for this, lets just look for the emerald and keep going" Tails said. "Fine" they both said. "Hey, whats this hatch doing here?" Sonic asked *Sonic opens it up, and there is a stair case leading down* "Oh... my... god..." Rage said *there is a lot of wisps around, and its a very large valley, a lot of grass and clouds, it is beautiful* "Lets get to work finding the emeralds!" Knuckles said "I doubt an emerald would end up here, but... that doesn't mean we should explore it." Sonic said. "I'll search around here and see if one DOES end up here, you guys stay behind and try to get the other emeralds." Rage said "Alright, good luck." Tails said. Level 3: Mystery Valley The enemies for this map are badniks(of course they are lol), The badniks are Splicers(heeere we go), ones that jump and dive on you, and chargers. They work just like The Brawler but they only charge at you. You can use every wisp that is canon. Whoever makes this game can design the level themself. Level 3 Boss "Man, this place is awesome!" Rage says to himself "Well well well... What are the odds, Rage? We finally make another encounter." Technisis says as he walks slowly up to Rage "What are you doing here, Tech?" Rage asked "I am here to extract the life of all these wisps to make my revolutionary Death Mark Z!" Technisis said "Don't even think about harming these wisps." Rage threatened. "Ooh, you have gotten more intimidating, Rage. But not intimidating enough. Plus, I have already extracted enough to destroy you." Technisis replied This boss battle is Technisis. He has improved a lot since Treasure Island. Now he uses his speed boots to dodge your attacks, and he is fast when he does this. Once you get down to his last hit, a new cutscene plays. *Technisis does a devastating combo of a punch, uppercut, and kick.* "Admit it, Rage. You have lost this battle. I. Win." Technisis says as he kicks him across the ground "I will... never lose against you..." Rage says, Rage is bruised and he is trying to get up. *Technisis picks him up by the neck and the cutscene fades to black* Sonic: Where is Rage? He should be here by now... Tails: Im sure he is fine, Sonic. Maybe he's just caught up because of the wisps or the beauty of the valley. Knuckles: Rage isn't the type to stop and smell the flowers... Sonic: Sometimes he is. We'll just wait longer... Sonic: Okay, this has gone far enough, Come on, lets go looking for him. Level 4: Metal Highway You play as Sonic in this map. This map is pretty hard. You have Splicers, Sawblades, Sawblades on fire, Lazers, Moving spikes, and Flamerfly's(butterflies that shoot fire). Also these annoying little buggers called "Homings" that fly around you and explode. The map is a straight highway but it is broken at some points and you have to jump on platforms and run across buildings to get to the other side of the highway. Level 4 Boss The boss is called The Shreder. It has incredible speed and runs around with a katana. Moves: Spin Spin is when the shreder spins his blade around while heading towards you.OU Slice: Just a normal slice from his katana Homing attack: He throws his katana at you and it follows you around. You have to jump over it or duck over it. After boss cutscene (Tails comes in on the communicator thing from Sonic Lost World and Sonic Colors): Any sign of Rage, Sonic? Sonic: I got nothing, but I know two things, one, its not eggman, two, whoever did this is gonna regret it. Tails: Sonic, calm down, lets focus on finding him, and not about dishing out revenge on a silver platter. Sonic: Got it. Inferno Hill Then, you move on to Level 5, which is called Inferno Hill. This map looks a lot like the Hell map in Mortal Kombat 9. It has Blaze badniks which set you on fire for 3.2 secs, Chargers, Homings, and Rockers, which blind you with their awesome guitar playing skills(im serious). There are platforms that will break if you stand on them for too long After level cutscene "So Rage, I hope you know how strong our hate is. It is unbreakable. It is willing. It is a perception of the mind. our hate is the strongest existing thing in this world, and I hope you know that I would be a lot worse, but you got me in a good mood today. You know, a strong man knows the real torture is the mental torture, but physical torture can be just as bad." Technisis explained "I sure hope you haven't done anything to him, or else I would be REALLY mad." Sonic said, coming out of nowhere. Rage made a motion with his head to the right, signaling to distract him "Ah, Sonic! I think this is the only time we have met! Well, you could say we don't need an encounter, you know who I am, and I know who YOU are." Technisis said, walking slowly toward him. "You know, I have been dreaming of this moment when I was younger. I admired you, Sonic. I would say, "Sonic, he really is a fascinating person, I want to meet him." I would say this to my mother, and she would beat me for saying it. I never quite pictured our encounter like this" Technisis explained. Behind him, Rage stood up, him being tied up to a chair with titanium chains, so he couldn't burn it off. He got within to fire breathing distance, when Technisis blasts a rocket at Rage, but It explodes into knock out gas. It knocks Rage out, Rage being shot across the floor and hitting a wall, breaking the chair. "I know what you are going to say, Lets fight! I agree." Technisis says, and you do a boss battle with Technisis as Sonic, and its the same thing as Mystery Valley boss battle, just with Sonic moves and you don't get a cutscene when he is a quarter down to health. Category:Games Category:Work In Progress